


mirror

by jejudo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, enjoy, winwin doms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 05:15:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14805057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jejudo/pseuds/jejudo
Summary: "Not until you look into the mirror."





	mirror

**Author's Note:**

> inspiration from mirror by JSPH

Rose petals and clothes were scattered throughout the room. One sat on Taeils thigh, tickling when he moved but he didn’t attempt shake it off because he needed something touching him, to give him any sense of relief. Sicheng had four rose petals placed from the valley in his chest to the start of his groin. Taeil counted those four petals over and over again in efforts to take his mind off of the punishment he was going through but when he counted all he could think about was how soft Sichengs skin looked, and how the his porcelain skin was in contrast with the vibrant reds the petals gave off. Taeil’s whole mind and body was on fire but he didn’t dare say a thing. He never wanted Sicheng to stop.

Frustration gathered in Taeil’s whole body. He was sure the restriction on his hands played a part when Sicheng let out another whiny moan and Taeil pulled at the metal cuffs around his wrists. Emotion as red and unfiltered as the wine staining their sheets burned in him when Sicheng looked up and indirectly looked at Taeil. More and more he regretted giving Sicheng control, but even more than that he regretted giving him that fucking mirror.

The day he got his boyfriend the gift was seared into his mind. Sicheng had his head on Taeil’s lap, telling him how cool he it would be to have a large mirror on the wall opposite of the bed. Taeil nodded and ran his hands through Sicheng’s hair, a sign unbeknownst to Sicheng that signaled their shared room would have a large mirror soon.

Within the week the large mirror took the place of the wall, much to Taeil’s disliking. He hated seeing himself get up in the morning, with his hair flattened to his head on one side and his swollen face. Taeil knew he looked rough in the morning, there was no reason he needed proof.

Sicheng on the other hand loved it. He would wake up and smile at himself in the reflection and Taeil had lost count of how many times he walked into their room and saw Sicheng doing something in the mirror whether it be dancing, singing, or taking a picture. 

Now here Taeil was, with his hands cuffed to the headboard and making eye contact with Sicheng while he let out breathy moans with one hand gripping the sheets beside Taeil’s leg and the other around his length. Taeil hated that not only could he not run his hands all over Sicheng’s tiny frame but it was the fact that he couldn’t even get a good enough look at him without looking into the mirrors reflection. Sicheng was looking into the mirror into Taeil’s eyes but couldn’t keep the gaze for long when he laid his head back to let out another moan saying Taeil’s name. Taeil pulled on the cuffs again.

“Why are you torturing me” Taeil let the words come out needier than he expected

Sicheng stopped his motions and looked into Taeil’s eyes, with a proud smirk etched across his face

“Are you jealous yet?”

Even while he was moaning Taeil’s name, he still managed to be snarky. In response Taeil didn’t say a word and only nodded.

As if it was a signal, Sicheng stood up on the bed, letting the rose petals fall off his stomach and onto the bed. Sicheng made direct eye contact with Taeil and slowly crawled over to him and Taeil could feel the goosebumps and shivers travel throughout his body. Taeil wanted more than anything than for Sicheng to uncuff him so he could make Sicheng regret restricting him. He wanted to leave marks and evidence of his pent up sexual tension all over Sicheng’s neck and thighs. 

Instead of reaching for the key on the nightstand beside Taeil, SIcheng turned away from Taeil to face the fucking mirror again and began to lower his naked ass on Taeil’s clothed dick. Before Sicheng could even fully sit, Taeil bucked his hips to meet Sicheng’s ass. Taeil moaned and let his head rest on the headboard. When Taeil looked back into the mirror to see SIcheng, he could see the tiniest fuck slip out of Sicheng’s mouth. Taeil took that as the sign to keep going, alternating between grinding and and pitching his hips upwards. Sicheng began to move a little and Taeil wanted to grab to keep his hips in place but he couldn’t.

“Uncuff me.” Taeil said through gritted teeth

As if that was a trigger, Sicheng suddenly regained his composure and got off Taeil, making him groan out of lost contact. 

“Let me do everything.” Sicheng said in a serious tone “You can’t even grind.”

“Then what am I supposed to do?” Taeil said in dismay

“Look at the mirror.” With that Sicheng smiled. 

Before Taeil could protest some more, SIcheng had pulled his boxers down and the cold air of the room hit Taeil’s cock. Sicheng got down on his stomach and wrapped his hand around Taeils length. He blew on the tip and lazily rubbed the precum that had left a wet spot on Taeil’s boxers on his tip. Taeil let his eyes close and laid his let his head rest against the headboard. Sicheng almost immediately stopped his action and when Taeil opened his eyes he saw SIcheng looking at him.

“If you stop looking at the mirror, I stop.”

Taeil was speechless. This was a totally different side of SIcheng he had never seen. The usual whiny sub who let Taeil do almost anything to him now commanded him around with actual bass in his voice. This mirror fixation he had began to give Taeil a headache, but when he resumed dragging his hand up and down Taeil’s dick he decided to go along with Sicheng’s single rule.

He had his eyes on SIcheng when he kissed the tip and took it into his mouth. Taeil saw Sicheng hollow out his cheeks and take more of him, and with what he didn’t cover his hands had covered. 

Only with a minute of Sicheng’s doing, Taeil was quickly becoming undone. Taeil let the moans and various names he called SIcheng slip out more frequently and SIcheng came up to ask him where the lube was. 

Sicheng reached into the nightstand and put some on his hands, using it to lubricate Taeil’s dick. He had to grit his teeth looking at Sicheng in the mirror smile when he saw the state Taeil was in. 

When SIcheng was done he got up again and lowered himself onto Taeils length. They both moaned in unison and Sicheng stayed in the same position for a while, trying to get used to the size. Moaning once again, Sicheng began moving, this time he was the one with his head back and his eyes shut.

Taeil took in all of his surroundings. Besides the burning passion that was ripping through him coming out in grunts he could see and feel Sicheng’s tiny hand gripping onto his thigh in search for support, while the other was wrapped around his length riding pleasure too. Sichengs’ hair bounced with him and a single rose petal was caught between the bedsheets and his leg. His movements were starting the slow and Taeil found himself thrusting to meet Sicheng’s ass. He let out a moan but didn’t stop as he had before. 

Taeil started to let out louder grunts and so did SIcheng. Taeils eyes fell from the mirror and began to focus on Sichengs’ lower back, trying to hit the spot that made SIcheng let out the prettiest moan.

“You’re close” Taeil let out, more of a statement than a question

Sicheng nodded and let his back rest against Taeil’s sweaty chest. Taeil looked in the mirror to see Sicheng grab the key to his cuffs and used the mirror to release Taeil.

When his hand was free, instantly one of Taeils hand replaced the one previously on his dick and the other was on Sicheng’s neck. His eyes that were beginning to close from satisfaction shot open in surprise. Taeil shifted his weight that made the younger lose balance and in result got closer to Taeil’s back. The grip around Sicheng’s neck tightened.

“You like this the most don’t you?” Taeil whispered into Sichengs ear “When my hand is around your neck and I take control?”

Sicheng didn’t say anything but instead threw let his head fall back, purposely revealing more of his neck. 

“Tighter.” Sicheng whispered

“Not until you look into the mirror.”

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for not writing in so long! i had finals so i was focusing on that! anywayyyyys i hope you enjoyed my work, please leave a comment and/or kudos :3
> 
> twt: carratzen  
> cc: curiouscat.me/priiistin


End file.
